


I'm Back

by littlemonsteast



Series: Dragons Flight [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Based on the original work I made on Wattpad, Dragon AU, Dragon Thomas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original au, Other, Prince Alexander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Thomas Jefferson.One of the most powerful Dracon in the Draconian world under the name of Helix. A royalty descendant leaves him the king, at the age of 324 he loses his wife and has mourned for eight years since. that is until his best friend, an ex-Domsetic Dragon, forced him out of his cave.Dracons- Randomly colored. Average Dragonet size ranging from 4-7 meters tall. Average adult size ranging from 13-18 meters tall. Average Ancient/Elder ranging from 23+ meters tall. Furry/Scales/Whisker/Hooves/Claws. Made to be natural hunters and eat large portions per day (109 pounds). Territorial. Solo/Pair. Magic.Dragon- Red/Green/Blue/Yellow/Orange. Average Dragonet size ranging from 2-5 meters tall. Average adult size ranging from 7-13 meters tall. Average Ancient/Elder ranging from 15+ meters tall. Scales/Claws. Made to survive off water and scarcely eat food (57 pounds). Share. Packs. Can only be given abilities by powerful Dracons.





	I'm Back

"Thomas, please! You need to stop mourning! It's been eight years since her death!" 

The Draco looked away.

His hardened maroon scales shined with the rays that peeked through the den. His underbelly a peachy magenta. The fur running down his head and spine as his tail flicked up and down with the fur on tip much like a lions is a dark brown , nearly black. Eyes are a dark coal color. Scars were hardly visible among his large 50 meter length. His large wing span folded tight against him. Black horns going back against his head. His eyes dart back towards the ex-domestic Dragon.

"Leave me alone James." The 20 meter tall Dragon growled. His gray-blue scales shone bright among the yellow rays peeking into the den. His underbelly an off-white color. Dark blue spiny scale trail down from between his head to the tip of his tail, wings wide as they folded against his sides. Short and sharp ivory horns that matched his claws stuck out form his head. His piercing dark brown eyes glaring at Thomas.

Thomas lazily stared back.

"Get up! You can't just stay here grieving 'till your death!" Stepping forward he started to pushed Thomas around. the king slowly rose. "James... I can't just get over it, she was my life-" . "Life-mate, yeah we know the story! Shut up for once and go out there! Even if you don't find a new mate just converse with Dracons! You haven't eaten in all these years! Your mass is slowly deteriorating! Either die and let some random kid take your spot or get that power you once had back in your grasp before you're challenged! Your the laughing stock of the Draconian world since your just lying around! Get up and do something for once. I Want you to stay strong, stay strong for her, for your dead offsprings... make your parents proud. They don't want their son to back down from the throne." Thomas finally stood up. Yet his head still lowered making him loose 9 meters off his original height. Turning around he walked towards the entrance with James.

"But-"

"No "but"s. Get up and out there. Go eat!" Thomas finally sat on the cliffs edge with Madison by his side. He looks down at the awaiting Dracons with their Dragonets. They look at him. he can see their dreadful expressions turn hopeful when they see him. He stands up. Their mouths open as he raises his head slowly. But stops as he sighs and lets it fall again. He can see their hearts shatter through their eyes. So he turns around and starts walking back into his cave. 

James gasp. "Thomas! Come back they need y-" Thomas shocks the ex-domestic by turning around as he starts running before diving off the cliff. "YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!" James barks as he watches. Just as Thomas just barely missed the group by opening his wings and going straight up. His silhouette in the sun. He waits until all eyes are on him before giving a powerful roar.

"YOUR KING IS BACK!"

His powerful wings flapped harshly to keep himself elevated. He heard the echoes of roars below showing their respect. He gives yet another one as he dives down flying above the crowd of Dracons.

Snatching up the food offerings they bought as he brought them back up to the cliffs edge. Placing the offerings down he smirks at his dear friend. "And you thought I would never recover." Standing at his full height of 25 meters he looked down at his dear friend whom looked up ecstatically.

"You're back indeed..."


End file.
